


The King's Court

by bardicjustice



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardicjustice/pseuds/bardicjustice
Summary: A poem I wrote after finishing RDR2 the first time.
Kudos: 11





	The King's Court

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one for poetry, nor sharing it publicly, but this is one of the only poems I've written that I'm actually proud of. RDR2 got me real good with that ending, damn them.
> 
> Spoiler alert for both RDR and RDR2.

The king's in his court, on his throne built of faith  
For a head filled with lies is all it will take  
To fall at his feet and lay with the vermin  
His children bow down, their tongues spit his sermons

The advisor beside him, hiss in his talk  
His smile turns the crown it never may mock  
His dance with demons turns his coat on the King  
He's a snake in the garden, a rat in the wing

The captains who stay still, stone statues at guard  
Only their gaze seen and their loyalty hard  
One with eyes of sorrow, the other's with sin  
As the Doubter stands strong, with no chance to win

The king's son, lungs burning with blasphemous ruth  
The same that seared angels who doubted God's truth  
Not seduced by serpent, alone to condemn  
For ghosts don't fear the Devil who couldn't catch them

Their gunshots like thunder to force to conform  
He stands unshaken, the calm that killed the storm  
The King grins, Devil no longer in disguise  
Bears witness to the last of his son's goodbyes

Madness reaps its own eventuality  
The grin, the smile, the inevitability  
The snake or the king, to each their own poison  
Each to burn for their own setting of choices

And who to light the Hellfire of demons  
But one who wished not to inherit the kingdom  
With a cough, a wheeze, and a very last breath  
The Devil was damned to fall far to his death

But the fall from Hell's depths was not meant to kill  
For the Prince's people would find their own will  
To hunt down the serpent and cut off its head  
T'was not the first, nor the last, to fall, finished, dead.

Now the King's Court is broken, the crown is cracked  
The loyal captains gone, the odds were too stacked  
The Devil's been banished to his frozen Hell  
The sun setting gold for the Prince's farewell.


End file.
